El regreso de los nómadas aire
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Solo basto un sueño para cambiarlo todo, al menos eso pensaba Katara. Un día tomaría la decisión más importante de su vida y todo por él...


**Este es otra, pues mi hermano esta en un concurso y una ayudadita no esta demás... espero les guste **

* * *

Las comillas (**"**) son para los sueños

Una comilla (**'**) para cartas, escrituras y todo aquello que se encuentre plasmado en un papel

**El regreso de los Nómadas Aire**

**Prefacio**

_"Aang caminaba por los largos pasillos del templo. Su rostro adornaba la más grande de las sonrisas porque se encontraba de nuevo con su gente. Se detuvo junto a la estatua de su mentor, el monje Gyatso y susurró unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar. El maestro aire se giró al escuchar la risa más hermosa, era como el coro de los ángeles; a pocos metros estaba Katara, su esposa. Ella jugueteaba con un niño de ojos grisáceos, su piel era una mezcla entre la suya y la de su esposa. _

_Desde la distancia, fue testigo de muchas cosas. Su nación fue reconstruida y como avatar se aseguraría de no cometer un segundo error, no ahora que los espíritus le regalaban una segunda oportunidad. De vez en cuando pasaban jóvenes prospectos a maestros aire y lo saludaban con una reverencia de respeto. Para Aang fue inevitable dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, saber que en los ojos de su pueblo no había sufrimiento, odio o rencor le traía paz. _

_Su vida era perfecta…"_

Un fuerte estruendo lo trajo a la realidad. Aang parecía confundido ante la oscuridad que había en el lugar. Haciendo un poco de fuego control se percató que estaba en su cama y dormía solo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no tardó mucho en levantarse para comenzar a buscar a su gente, había sido tan real que no podía ser un sueño.

Utilizando su aire control recorrió cada lugar del templo aire. La decepción en su corazón era cada vez más grande que, simplemente, se rindió. Se dejó caer a un lado de la estatua de su mentor y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. No le importó si su novia se daba cuenta, no podía callar ese dolor que tenía en su interior y que lo estaba matando. Él no parecía notar las gotas heladas de lluvia que caían sin contemplaciones en su cuerpo, ni siquiera notó la presencia de Katara.

Aang acercó su frente a la fría y dura roca antes de gritar. Katara podía ver sus manos que se cerraban con fuerza cortándole el paso de sangre y haciéndolo más dolorosos, ella no podía soportarlo más. Cada grito de su novio era como si le clavaran un puñal en su pecho, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. El ojigris siempre fue una persona feliz que, a pesar de su tormentoso pasado, seguía adelante.

Cuando Katara lo abrazó se tensó callando por un momento sus sollozos, pero al reconocer la persona que rodeaba sus cálidos brazos en su cuerpo, se derrumbó. Toda esa fortaleza, ese carisma y esa felicidad que emanaban sin esfuerzo desde su interior desaparecieron, dándole pasó a la desolación. Ella pudo sentir como el cuerpo del maestro aire temblaba y convulsionaba a causa del dolor. Intentó varias veces descubrir el significado del balbuceo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Hasta ese momento…

-Nunca me lo perdonaré… Katara… yo los maté –gritó entré hipidos. –Todo fue un sueño… era tan real que yo…

Aang no pudo hablar más porque su llanto se acrecentó enviándolo a una espiral sin retorno. Minutos más tarde, Sokka se atrevió a acercarse y ayudar a su hermana a trasladarlo. Ya en la habitación, Katara agradeció a su hermano y cerró la puerta con ella adentro. Ella sabe que nunca había hecho algo como lo que pretendía, pero lo necesitaba sano y feliz. No podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, no cuando la paz estaba al fin en el horizonte.

-Ahora bien, Señor Avatar. Debemos tomar una ducha con agua tibia para relajar esos músculos y evitar un resfrió… -su novio estuvo a punto de interrumpirle, pero Katara no se lo permitió. –Nada de peros, necesitas esto y yo no te dejaré nunca, ¿me escuchaste? –Él adolescente asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. –Ahora ayúdame, yo no soy la maestra fuego aquí…

Aang la siguió hasta el baño y se despojó de sus ropas, solo quedaba una última pieza que no quitaría. Él hizo lo que su novia le pidió, utilizando tierra control creo una especie de bañera. Katara se encargó del agua y por último, el joven avatar, la calentó con su fuego control.

Después de un largo momento en silencio, la joven maestra se atrevió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y atraerlo dentro de la bañera. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escuchó su llanto de nuevo, estaba consiente de que todo había sido un sueño, pero… ¿Qué clase de sueño? Es difícil imaginar algo malo, Aang llegó a tener muchas pesadillas con Ozay, pero nunca antes lo había visto llegar a esos extremos.

-Mi niño… -murmuró Katara en un intento por calmarlo.

Él sabía muy bien que solo lo llamaba de esa forma por cariño, no porque lo considerara un niño realmente.

-Confía en mí, estoy aquí para escucharte –susurró la maestra agua cerca de su oído, esperando que eso sirviera de algo. -¿De que sueño hablabas hace unos instantes?

-Mi pueblo… -murmuró con voz ronca a causa del llanto. –Ellos estaban aquí… todo era tan diferente y tu eras mi esposa… tenías un hermoso niño en tus brazos, pero todo desapareció –en las últimas palabras se le quebró la voz.

Ella necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Aang era una persona que, a pesar de mantenerse feliz siempre, había sufrido mucho por la perdida de sus amigos. Después de ciento dieciséis y la desaparición de los nómadas aires, estaba segura de que él no se había perdonado. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no era su culpa y era necesaria su desaparición para mantenerlo con vida.

-Es hora de dormir… -murmuró el ojigris sorprendiéndola.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la chica con ternura y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ahora solo quiero descansar… -"Él miente" pensó Katara con un mohín de molestia en sus labios.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que proponía algo como eso.

-Hmm… seguro –susurró de vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

****Katara****

Velar sus sueños se había convertido en mi tarea predilecta desde aquella noche. Todo principio es penoso y el nuestro lo fue más de lo que podía imaginar. Cuando le propuse acompañarlo no pensé en las consecuencias, el insomnio y el nerviosismo solo era parte del inicio de mis torturas. Sentir su cuerpo, su calor y su respiración me envolvió en deseo de una forma única, y sabía que él se sentía de igual forma.

No quiero ni recordar la reacción de mi hermano al vernos juntos, la verdad es que no quise cerrar la puerta con seguro porque no pretendía nada con Aang, pero Sokka no nos consiguió en una posición inocente de todas formas. Aang me abrazaba con seguridad mientras que mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho desnudo. Sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el templo, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Después de ese despertar dramático nuestro día fue algo atropellado. Cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba y a él le pasaba igual, sin embargo, al caer la noche su puerta siempre estaba abierta para mí. Me deslizaba entre sus sabanas con tan solo los enlaces que cubrían mi desnudez y él solo rodeaba sus brazos sobre mi cintura para luego caer en un sueño profundo.

Ahora solo la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación y eso me permitía ver el rostro relajado de mi novio. Lo escuché suspirar antes de girarse y cambiar de posición, ante eso, me acerqué y besé su hombro mientras susurraba palabras de amor.

En silencio, aparté las sabanas de mi cuerpo para luego cubrirlo con mi bata. Me giré solo un poco para observarlo y susurrar que pronto regresaría. Cuando cerré la puerta no pude evitar sentirme como una niña, tenía un secreto que nadie podía saber. Me acerqué a una pared con una trampilla falsa, la había descubierto hace dos días mientras Aang meditaba.

En ese lugar había toda clase de documentos sobre los nómadas aire; estoy segura que él se emocionaría mucho al ver que no todo estaba destruido, pero tenía que arreglarlos. Muchos de esos tomos antiguos estaban quemados y por algún motivo alguien los escondió en este lugar, alguien que de cierta forma pudo salvar lo poco de esa civilización.

Me senté en un pequeño espacio que había entre tantas cosas y acerqué la vela a uno de los tomos. Deslicé mis dedos sobre la fina capa de papel, solo al final estaba deteriorado a causa del fuego. Mis ojos quedaron fijos en el nombre de su dueño, "Tahyll"; la escritura pulcra y delicada me demostraba que se trataba de una mujer. Además, bastante había aprendido sobre esta civilización para saberlo.

Abrí la primera página y comencé a leer, pero no había que mirar mucho para saber que se trataba de un diario. Avancé hasta las últimas páginas y me sorprendió lo que conseguí; la letra había cambiado y al parecer a esta chica no le importaba el orden en ese momento.

'Ellos están cerca, el olor a carbón se hace cada vez más fuerte. Mis maestros solo desean que mantenga a salvo a nuestro grupo, pero tengo miedo de no cumplir mi cometido…'

Dejé escapar un suspiro, no podía creer que estaba leyendo esto… los momentos antes del genocidio de los nómadas aire.

'Puedo escuchar los gritos y las palabras de auxilio de parte de mis maestros y amigos que no alcanzaron a salvarse. Mientras, trato de mantener la calma y lograr que nuestro escondite no sea descubierto. Mis hermanos y hermanas trataban de no llorar, pero la desesperanza volvió a mi cuando escuchaba a mi pueblo morir. Entonces me hago esta pregunta… ¿Dónde está Aang? ¿Dónde está el avatar?'

Jadeé cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no tenía las fuerzas para leerlo todo, pero algo me impide dejar de hacerlo.

'Creo que ha pasado una semana y no nos hemos atrevido a salir. Los alimentos y el agua se nos está acabando, eso me da miedo. Así que haré algo arriesgado, salir y dejar a mis hermanos aquí. Buscar algún sobreviviente y esperar que nadie esté asechándonos…

… Lo he logrado, he vuelto con noticias devastadoras. Todos han muerto, nadie se ha salvado. Solo nosotros. Eventualmente salimos, uno a uno sin mirar a nuestros maestros que yacían en el suelo. El llanto no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para el dolor porque debía sacarlos de este lugar… no era seguro.'

-Esto no puede ser todo… -murmuré exasperada cuando ya no había más.

Entonces, en el momento que decidí salir de ese lugar, encontré una pequeña pagina. Tenía el mismo tipo de hoja que el diario de esa chica. La tomé y la leí con cuidado.

'Mi nombre es Tahyll, tengo once años de edad y no terminé mi entrenamiento para ser maestro aire. Si lees esto es porque eres, como nosotros, un nómada aire y sabes como llegar a nuestro escondite. Sabes que solo con un bisonte llegarás, solo debes decirle "Llévame a casa...". Esperamos no ser los únicos sobrevivientes y a pesar de no contar con la ayuda de Aang, no lo culpamos.'

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado, había una posibilidad de que Aang no sea el último maestro aire y yo lo iba a ayudar.


End file.
